coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Doreen Fenwick
Doreen Fenwick (previously Thompson) was an old showbiz friend of Rita Sullivan. In February 2007, Doreen entered The Kabin in search of Rita. Whilst waiting for Rita to arrive, she flirted with all the male customers, which annoyed Rita's business partner Norris Cole, whom Doreen was initially disliked by, having insulted him upon meeting him. Doreen persuaded Rita several times to meet up with her, and they went to see things such as shows together. Despite the previous conflicts between Norris and Doreen, she soon became a sparring partner for Norris, but their relationship soon developed into a romance. Shortly afterwards Rita let Doreen stay with her as Doreen told her that her flat was being repaired. However, Rita discovered that Doreen was faking her flat being repaired and removed of asbestos. Rita then told Doreen to pack her bags and leave. Rita later confessed to Norris that she was missing Doreen's company but refused to make the first move or let her move back. Norris secretly arranged to meet Doreen and persuaded her to make up with Rita. They made up over a drink in the Rovers Return Inn. When Rita was on holiday, Doreen helped out in The Kabin. After Rita declined Norris' offer of marriage, he proposed to Doreen, unaware that both George Trench and Ivor Priestley, two other husbands of Norris' deceased ex-wife, Angela Hawthorne, had already proposed to her. Doreen told them that she would consider all their offers. Norris, however, later told her that he was withdrawing his proposal, and Doreen told George and Ivor that she had changed her mind and didn't want to get married again. Doreen was next heard of when she was due to meet Rita on the evening of 6th December 2010, but Doreen cancelled due to illness. This led to a near death experience for Rita after she returned home when a derailed tram crashed into The Kabin, burying her in rubble, although she survived the incident. Rita and Doreen continue to keep in touch. In August 2013, Rita Tanner was having a telephone conversation with Doreen about clothes to wear on a cruise, however she failed to mention her recent mugging. Other information *Doreen has had two husbands, her last having died from mouth cancer. Background information *Barbara Young, who was cast in the role of Doreen, previously appeared in 1981 as Dot Stockwell and in 1991 as Barbara Platt. *Doreen was considered as a love interest of Jack Duckworth following the death of his wife Vera. However, such scenes never aired. First and last lines "I shouldn't think so, love" (First line, to Norris Cole when he asked if he could help her). --- "Ooh hoo, listen to him! Mr. Changes-his-mind-overnight! Right! Well, I'll be going. Excuse me, Ivor, George. Thank you. I don't think there's much point sitting around drinking with a lot of leftovers." (Final line) See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2007 debuts Category:2007 departures Category:1939 births Category:1963 marriages Category:1990 marriages Category:Residents of 10a Coronation Street